kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
District Chief, Regain Your Pride (Episode)
"District Chief, Regain Your Pride" (地区長、誇りを取り戻す。, Chikuchō, hokori o torimodosu.) is the 16 . episode of The World God Only Knows second season. Synopsis The episode begins from where it left off last episode, with Elsie looking at the escaped spirit, with all of the students lying unconscious on the floor. Suddenly, a female student's groan caught Elsie's attention. Elsie then rushed toward the girl and was relieved that she wasn't hurt. Elsie then thought that the spirit wanted massive quantity of energy, so it decided to possess multiple targets at once. Haqua rushed in (much to Elsie's relief) and immediately recognized that the spirit is indeed the one she let loose in the first place. While both members of the Runaway Spirit Squad were analyzing the situation, Keima commented from his hiding spot that the spirit looked different from the previous ones he encountered. Elsie said that since the spirit had a face, it meant that he was a level 3, and asked Haqua what they should do. Haqua then realized that the spirit had stopped moving and proceeded to summon her Detention Bottle in order to capture the spirit. The spirit suddenly opened its eyes and began to take control of the students using them to grab the pair of Devils. As the girls struggled to fend off the students, the spirit (through the possessed students) muttered "Can't catch me","Can't catch me" . Keima lay motionless on the floor, while insisting that he is just a bystander, before a possessed student stepped on him. Elsie asked Haqua what they could do to return all the students to normal. Haqua replied that once she sealed off the spirit, everyone would return to normal. As Haqua tried her seal, the possessed students quickly grabbed her, while Elsie said that she'd already had most of the students covered. Haqua then said that why Elsie didn't use her hagoromo to hold them back, to which Elsie replied that she was not yet experienced enough to do that, much to Haqua's shock. And while the pair are still arguing, the Weiss used this opportunity to escape yet again to the rooftop. Elsie said that the Weiss escaped, and Haqua yelled at Elsie for her incompetence. She then decided to go and catch the spirit by herself. Keima said that if she goes alone, she'll fail again and suggests that Haqua should team up with Elsie. But Haqua refuses, claiming that she was better than Elsie, and as such had no use for her. As Haqua left, Keima ordered Elsie to follow Haqua, but Elsie hits Keima with her broom, angry at how Keima was with Haqua while she had searched by herself, and how he always bullied her. As Keima said that she must focus on Haqua, Elsie pouts and begins to draw a fire-truck on the floor, saying that Haqua can take care of herself. Angered, Keima dragged Elsie to the roof while muttering under his breath. At the roof, Haqua found no trace of the spirit, and began to feel depressed, since real spirits never acted the way they did in the simulations. Haqua then felt even more dejected, as she remembers that she had failed ever since she left school. As Haqua begins to cry for failing to live up to her friends' expectations, the spirit takes advantage of her weakness to posses her. Elsie's sensor reacted, and managed to locate the spirit (which was still at the abandoned theatre). She and Keima eventually met Haqua. Keima asked Haqua whether she can hear him (since she wasn't answering his questions), and she turns towards both and asked who they were. Haqua then uses her scythe to catch Keima by the collar. Keima complained about how a demon like her could get captured so easily. The spirit once again comes out, and sends its possessed students to attack Elsie. Haqua then uses her Hagoromo to cancel Elsie's detention bottle. As a confused Elsie asked Keima what to do, he said that Elsie only had to free Haqua from the spirit's control. Keima then tells Elsie to calm the negative emotions in Haqua's heart. Elsie begins to talk to Haqua, only causing her to use her scythe to burst it to azure flames. The possessed Haqua then ordered Elsie to stay away from her. Haqua then said that back in school, she had worked very hard to attain her exceptional results, but realized that all that effort was useless in reality. Haqua admitted to Elsie that she had lied to her, as she was ashamed and didn't want let her down. Elsie then asked Haqua to stop, but she used her scythe to cut Elsie's hair-band. Elsie then said that it was alright, but Haqua got angry again, and as she was preparing to attack Elsie again, Elsie rushed to hug her, saying that to her, Haqua was still the best demon she's ever met and telling her no matter what, she would always be the greatest demon in her eyes. Elsie's words reached Haqua, which finally breaks her free from the spirit's control. Now working together, Haqua defended Elsie from the possessed students while she used the Detention Bottle to capture the spirit. They succeeded. Meanwhile, Keima got attacked by the crossfire. Both girls congratulated each other. Keima demanded that Haqua let him down from her scythe, which she apologizes for. She asks Elsie to shake her hand before saying that Keima was quite a nice person. Haqua then said that she would be leaving, and flew off. Keima then apologized, and said that Elsie was a big help today and complimented her on how well she co-operated with Haqua. Elsie then brightened considerably, and said that she'd buy Keima an omelette soba bread tomorrow. The next day, they saw Haqua coming back to buy some omelette soba bread, and Keima indignantly asked her why she was still here, certain that she was a one-time only character.